Problemas Complicados
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Sara vai ate os dominíos de Lady Heather e acaba descobrindo o segredo entre Heather e Grissom...Langston descobre que esta gostando de Sara..enquanto isso Grissom volta d esua viagem e supresas vão cercar o casal mais interessante de CSI LAS VEGAS


durante muito tempo Sara imaginou como Lady Heather seria e quando a viu descobriu os motivos de Grissom ficar tão louco para a juda-la . mais agora ela estava casada com Grissom e não correria o risco de Lady Heather atrapalhar a sua vida com Grissom . naquela noite agitada no lab Catherine parou na porta do vestuário aonde Sara se trocava .

SS:não sabe mais bater na porta não?

CW:tenho mais um caso para você...desculpe sei que você queria ir para casa,mais...

SS:ok,nao tenho um motivo solido para ficar em casa,meu marido esta em outro país e fico sozinha.

CW:vou aceitar esse seu momento melancolico como um sim ao trabalho...me encontre na sala de reuniões.

Catherine saiu e sara suspirou fundo,era verdade que ela estava se sentindo muito solitária desde a ultima visita do Grissom,mais ela precisava tirar toda aquela saudade do peito se entregando mais ao trabalho,ao chegar lá Catherine estava sentada esperando a morena .

SS:cadê o resto do pessoal?

CW:hoje o lab está animado e só o Ray esta disponível e ele vai trabalhar nesse caso com você.

SS:ok...mais aonde é?

CW:você vai rever Lady Heather...pois esse caso tem a ver com Sado-masoquismo.

Sara olhou para Catherine com os olhos Apertados,Lady Heather seria a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver na face da terra,ela se levantou e pegou sua maleta e seguiu para o carro Ray jà a esperava dentro do carro e fez a morena levar um enorme susto .

RL:desculpe se eu te assustei.

SS:sem problemas...temos que ir para a antiga casa de Lady Heather.

Sara entrou no carro e seguiu para o domínio de Lady Heather,durante a viagem Sara não disse nada e isso estava deixando Ray intrigado .

RL:voce parece meio chateada com algo.

SS:eu estou bem,estou apenas irritada...um pouco.

RL:porque?

SS:eu não quero falar desculpe!

Ray descobriu que as vezes Sara teimava na mesma tecla e desistiu de tentar descobrir o motivo de toda a irritaçao de Sara . não demorou e eles chegaram no domínio de Lady Heather e a dominatrix já os esperavam encostada na porta da casa . Sara abriu a porta do carro e a bateu fortemente e fez Ray ficar mais assustado ainda com as atitudes da amiga .

SS:é..oi Lady Heather..aonde esta o corpo?

LH:não sou mais uma dominatix..então não precisa me chamar de Lady Heather.

SS:tudo bem então como quer que eu te chame?

LH:apenas me chame de Heather Kessler.

SS:que seja...bom cade o corpo?

LH:corpo?do que esta falando?eu não emiti nenhum aviso sobre um corpo.

finalmente Ray conseguiu sair do carro e se aproximou de Sara e Heather...por algum motivo ele sentiu uma negatividade no local..ele não sabia muito sobre a rivalidade entre Sara e Heather .

SS:vou ligar para Catherine e ver o que aconteceu.

Heather olhou para Ray e viu que o csi não tirava os olhos de Sara..ela sabia que Grissom e Sara haviam casado,então ficava completamente sem entender o motivo de Ray se perder olhando para Sara .

SS:Catherine falou que parece que emitiram um alerta falso desculpe o incomodo .

LH:ah..bom voces estao brancos de fome nao querem comer ou beber algo?

era engraçado como Heather conseguia descobrir as coisas apenas por olhar..Sara imaginou que talvez isso tivesse atraído Grissom a principio .

SS:não obrigada..mais se o Ray quiser.

RL:vamos apenas tomar um café Sara...nós não comemos nada.

Sara revirou os olhos e aceitou o convite de Heather . eles entraram na casa de Heather e sara deu uma pequena olhada ao redor,os moveis de madeira antiga dava um ar bem rico ao local,os quadros de artistas famosos dava mais ênfase a beleza da casa,Sara e Ray se sentaram em duas cadeiras colocadas a sacada e Heather trouxe o café em um bule e três xícaras de porcelana .

RL:obrigada.

LH:é café expresso o favorito de Grissom.

SS:é verdade ele gosta de café assim.

LH:e como ele esta?

SS:muito bem!

Ray ouviu atentamente o que poderia ser o inicio de uma discussão entre as duas mulheres,foi então que Sara se levantou perguntando aonde era o banheiro .

LH:o café esta bom senhor Langston?

RL:sim esta obrigada novamente.

LH:estava te observando..você gosta da Sara?

RL:como amiga?

LH:não...você a olha de uma forma diferente,e pelo que me contam vocês tem trabalhado muito tempo junto..e sabe quando um homem e uma mulher trabalham muito tempo juntos ou passam muito tempo juntos pode surgir uma certa intimidade entre eles.

RL:mesmo que eu sentisse algo pela Sara seria completamente errado e proibido pois ela é casada.

LH:entendo.

Ray ficou branco com aquela pergunta,era verdade que desde que sara voltou para Las Vegas era muito raro os dois não trabalharem juntos,e eles se davam super bem tanto no trabalho quanto fora dele . e ultimamente ele estava se sentindo mais animado para trabalhar com a morena,e contava as horas para estar no lab simplesmente para vê-la . Sara voltou e sentou-se e olhou para Heather que a olhava de volta .

LH:Sara tenho que falar algo com você.

Ray gelou,será que Heather falaria para Sara sobre seu suposto sentimento que ate o momento ele não sabia se sentia por ela?

LH:a sós.

RL:eu vou ver o jardim ele parece estar mais belo do que da ultima vez que eu e Sara estivemos aqui.

LH:sinta-se em sua casa.

Ray saiu e deixou as duas mulheres resolverem seus problemas .

LH:sei o motivo de você estar tão irritada comigo...quer saber a verdade sobre Grissom e eu.

SS:na verdade nao quero saber.

LH:você quer saber sim..e eu vou vocês estão casados e casados devem saber de tudo sobre o outro.

SS:mais eu não quero ouvir.

LH:eu e Grissom dormimos juntos duas vezes...da primeira ele estava muito perdido e na segunda vez...bom na segunda vez..ele estava com saudades...saudades de você!

SS:como é?

LH:quando você enviou o vídeo ao qual você estava terminado o namoro com ele..ele estava tão doente de amor por você que via você em tudo e uma coisa leva a outra.

Sara não podia acreditar o homem que ela mais amava em toda a vida dela havia a traído .

**continua**


End file.
